Dichoso Chappy
by Modernity
Summary: Parecía que su gigai no era tan perfecto como él pensaba pero con la ayuda de Kurosaki seguro que mejoraría. Y mucho.


_**Título:** Dichoso Chappy  
**Pareja:** Urahara/Ichigo  
**Resumen:** Parecía que su gigai no era tan perfecto como él pensaba pero con la ayuda de Kurosaki seguro que mejoraría. Y mucho.  
**Palabras:** 1640_

_Ohaio!_

_Este es mi primer fic sobre esta parejita, que resulta ser mi nuevo fetiche. ¡Son tan cutes! :3_

_En fin, no me he aventurado a hacer lemmon porque todavía soy bastante inexperta en ese tema así que os tendréis que conformar con un shonen-ai bastante subidito de tono._

_Espero que os guste tanto como a mí :)_

* * *

**DICHOSO CHAPPY**

Ichigo se preguntó cómo demonios había llegado a esa situación. Sintiendo la lengua extrañamente cálida de Urahara explorando cada rincón de su boca. Jugando. Con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, porque sencillamente no podía mirar al tendero a la cara, y un rubor bien visible en sus mejillas Ichigo mandó una clara orden a su cerebro. Aléjate de él. Pero, por desgracia o por suerte, su cuerpo no respondía. Así que allí estaba el joven shinigami sustituto, sometido por Urahara y sin saber bien que hacer, pero disfrutando cada instante.

Pero, lo mejor va a ser recapitular un poco para poder entender bien la confusa situación en la que se veía inmerso Ichigo.

**Domingo 5 de Abril, 9:30 AM: Camino a la tienda de Urahara.**

El pelirrojo dio una patada a una lata vacía que voló calle arriba. ¿Por qué diablos Rukia no podía ir ella misma a comprar los estúpidos caramelos de Chappy? Ichigo detestaba a ese conejo y todavía más el que la enana le diera órdenes. Pero, ¿Por qué las había aceptado? Simple, su lado bueno (sí, lo tenía) le había obligado. Estas últimas semanas Rukia se encontraba extraña. Parecía ser que su gigai fallaba, porque a veces se desplomaba en el suelo y se veía incapaz de levantarse hasta pasados unos minutos. Ichigo le propuso que fuera a ver a Urahara, pero esta se negó en rotundo liberando su lado testarudo. Más de una semana estuvo Ichigo insistiendo en que visitara al tender y ex-capitán pero cuanto más insistía ella más se negaba. Así que esta mañana, cuando Rukia le pidió amablemente, más bien exigió con voz mandona, que fuera a la tienda de Urahara a comprarle unos caramelos de Chappy Ichigo vio el terreno libre para hacerle una consulta sobre su amiga al tendero. Ella no tendría por qué saberlo.

Así que fingiendo estar fastidiado aceptó tras unos minutos de súplica y se vistió apresuradamente para salir a la calle. Y ahora, allí estaba, caminando hacia la tienda de aquel loco. ¿Y todo por qué? Porque a su jodido lado bueno le había dado la gana.

**Domingo 5 de abril, 9:50 AM: En la tienda de Urahara.**

La voz suave y titubeante de la pequeña Ururu le pedía que era lo que deseaba y si quería ver a Urahara. Ichigo asintió pero la respuesta no fue tan satisfactoria como hubiera esperado:

-Kisuke está en su habitación, no quiere que le molestemos. Puedes esperar en el salón si quieres, yo te daré los caramelos.

Dicho esto se perdió por la trastienda y volvió instantes después con un tubito de caramelos con la cabeza-tapón de Chappy, aquel condenado conejo. Ichigo lo miró frunciendo el ceño y se lo guardó en el bolsillo de su cazadora. Murmuró un "gracias" y se sentó en la sala de espera, mirando las musarañas y esperando a que el idiota de Urahara saliera de su habitación.

**Domingo 5 de abril, 11:00 AM: Todavía en el salón de la tienda. ****esperando a que ese estúpido de Urahara aparezca.**

¡Una hora! ¡Había pasado una maldita hora y ese hombre no había aparecido todavía! Él estaba allí, perdiendo su tiempo por Rukia, que seguramente le patearía el culo en cuanto llegase a casa por tardar tanto. Si es que era idiota, ¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto por los demás? ¿Qué consecuencias le traía eso, normalmente? Ninguna buena, por supuesto. Suspiró y se levantó, enfadado. Le daba igual si Urahara estaba en su habitación y le daba también igual lo que estuviera haciendo. Necesitaba hablar con él AHORA.

Atravesó el pasillo y subió las escaleras hasta la habitación del ex-capitán. Tocó a la puerta un par de veces.

-¡Eh! ¡Urahara abre la maldita puerta! –Exclamó, aporreando la misma.- ¡Llevo esperando más de una hora allí abajo!

Como nadie respondía Ichigo fue a girar el picaporte para entrar, pero la puerta se abrió de repente y la figura de Urahara apareció frente a él. No llevaba su abanico y se estaba quitando una bata blanca.

-Oh, Kurosaki, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? –Preguntó alegremente, haciéndole pasar y encendiendo la luz.

Ichigo se quedó a cuadros. Aquella habitación estaba tan desordenada y sucia que era lógicamente imposible que un ser humano durmiera allí.

-Esto... –Respondió, recuperándose del shock.- He venido porque el gigai de Rukia está fallando y cada vez le cuesta más moverse.

Urahara se quedó unos segundos reflexionando y después esbozó una sonrisa alegre.

-Tendrá que venir a que le haga una revisión.

-Lo dudo mucho. Ni siquiera sabe que estoy aquí.

El hombre se sentó en un rincón extrañamente limpio e invitó a Ichigo a tomar asiento junto a él. Este frunció el ceño y aceptó, quizás así podría pensar algo para que la testaruda de Rukia aceptara ayuda.

-Creo que el gigai de Rukia-chan se está quedando atrofiado. –Comentó Urahara, sacando su abanico dios sabe de dónde, y balanceándolo enfrente de su cara.- Es normal, de hecho ya lleva aquí en el mundo humano mucho tiempo.

-¿Así que la solución es...

Urahara sonrió.

-Estoy trabajando en unos nuevos tipos de Gigai, más eficientes y resistentes. Quizás a la señorita Kuchiki le interese probarlo, aunque primero necesitará una garantía.

Ichigo le miró de reojo, confuso.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

**Domingo 5 de abril, 11:15 AM: En la habitación de Urahara, escuchando un absurdo plan.**

Maldito loco. ¿Qué él mismo probara un cuerpo experimental? ¡Su lado bueno no llegaba a tanto no señor!

-No soy ninguna alma de la caridad, ¿Sabes? –Le respondió bruscamente.- No voy a probar un gigai que podría destrozarme el cerebro.

Urahara soltó una carcajada y levantó.

-Oh, no seas tontito Kurosaki. No te va a destrozar nada, está muy bien pensado. Solo necesito a un conejillo de ind... digo, a algún voluntario para probarlo. –Escondió su rostro tras el abanico, ocultando una sonrisa.

-Ni de coña.

Ichigo se iba a marchar pero la voz de Urahara le detuvo.

-Si me ayudas a perfeccionar el gigai prometo regalarle uno a Rukia sin intereses.

El joven shinigami sustituto meditó sobre eso. Realmente hoy estaba irreconocible, ¿Iba a aceptar eso? Dios, realmente Rukia le iba a tener que servir de esclava el resto de su no-vida para compensar eso.

**Domingo 5 de abril, 11:35 AM: En la habitación de Urahara, esperando para probar el gigai.**

-¿Preparado Kurosaki?

Ichigo frunció el ceño.

-¿Podrías disfrutar menos con esto? –Le espetó el joven, con el ceño fruncido.

El aludido rió suavemente y golpeó el pecho de Ichigo con su bastón. Al instante una sensación como de ahogo golpeó al chico. Y en vez de caer al suelo y verse con sus ropas de shinigami, se vio atrapado en un cuerpo igual al suyo, pero que era más difícil de manejar. Se quedó unos segundos en el suelo, confuso y desorientado. Cuando por fin recobró la sensatez vio a Urahara agachado junto a él, mirándole interrogante.

-¿Qué tal?

Ichigo se intentó levantar y aunque se tambaleó un poco, lo consiguió. Caminó unos pasos y notó que era extrañamente aquello era cómodo.

-Es... cómodo.

Urahara asintió y apuntó un par de cosas en una libreta de color amarillo que había sobre la mesa.

-Perfecto, perfecto. –Dijo el hombre, moviendo a Ichigo de un lado a otro, cogiéndolo por los hombros.- ¿No te mareas?

Ichigo negó con la cabeza. Urahara le balanceó de un lado a otro más bruscamente, de manera que cualquier persona hubiera caído al suelo mareada. Pero Ichigo no se sentía mareado ni mucho menos débil.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Preguntó este al ver la cara de Urahara.

-Parece ser que el gigai está insensibilizado a ciertas sensaciones. –Comentó y acto seguido le pegó un pisotón.- ¿Sientes algo?

-No, nada. Es raro.

Urahara obligó a Ichigo a sentarse en el suelo y le miró fijamente a los ojos mientras meditaba algo. Parecía que su gigai no era tan perfecto como él pensaba pero con la ayuda de Kurosaki seguro que mejoraría. Y mucho.

-¿Qué demonios pasa? –Preguntó Ichigo fastidiado

-Vamos a comprobar una cosa, ¿Sí?

Y fue entonces, el momento exacto en el que Urahara empujó a Ichigo al suelo juntando sus labios con los suyos, brusca pero a la vez suavemente. La mente del joven se nubló y tardó en reaccionar. Para entonces él ya estaba en el suelo, con el ex-capitán encima explorando cada centímetro de su boca.

**Domingo 5 de abril, 12:05 AM: Momento del beso, debajo de Urahara, rezando para que el gigai siga insensibilizado.**

Parecía ser que a aquel maldito cuerpo le había dado por despertar ahora. Y de qué manera, por el amor de Dios. Aunque era perfectamente normal teniendo en cuenta que el loco de Urahara no separaba su boca de la suya ni siquiera para respirar. Y, ¿Cómo diablos le había arrebatado la camiseta sin que se diera cuenta?

La parte superior de la vestimenta de Ichigo reposaba unos metros más allá, tirada en el suelo, echa un lío. Como él mismo. ¿Por qué diablos no podía reaccionar?

-Oh, el gigai comienza a sensibilizarse. –Comentó Urahara despreocupadamente.- Pero todavía tengo que investigarlo más a fondo, ¿No crees Kurosaki?

-Maldito loco... –Murmuró Ichigo. Había perdido las fuerzas y no intentaba si quiera deshacerse de su acosador. Tan solo desviaba la mirada porque no podía evitar sonrojarse hasta las cejas si miraba aquellos ojos profundos y grises.

Quería pensar que todo aquello era culpa del gigai, sí, porque no podía imaginar que él mismo deseara que aquel hombre estuviera sobre él, dominándolo, sintiéndose perfecta y dulcemente sometido a él. Aunque en cierto modo era así, porque Ichigo Kurosaki es demasiado orgulloso para reconocer que aquello le encantaba.

Giró la cabeza hacia la pared y dejó hacer a Urahara. Observó el bote de caramelos con forma de Chappy en el suelo, rodando fuera de su chaqueta. No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño. Odiaba a ese conejo.

* * *

_¿Comentarios?_

_Se que no es ninguna maravilla, pero a mi me hace mucha ilusión. ¡Mi primer Ura/Ichi!~~_

_Además hay muy poquito de esta pareja por lo que he podido ver, así que a lo mejor me pongo a trabajar en otro oneshot prontito. Justo cuando acabe de escribir uno sobre mi uke preferido y el señorito fresa (Ichigo/Ishida)._

_Y me despido,_

_Muchos besos 3  
_


End file.
